


Truces

by pointsnorth



Category: No More Heroes (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, grasshopper sexy party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointsnorth/pseuds/pointsnorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy to put down weapons, but putting down shields is a lot harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truces

Once they get over the inevitable emotional boundaries and their own personal battles, it’s surprisingly easy to just enjoy this for what it is.

The two of them, away from the world that had hurt them so badly, finally able to stop giving everything only the iciest of shoulders for a little while.

It’s just like the photos, long burnt and scattered to ashes. Smiles, wide smiles and relaxed attitudes. Just pretend this is the old days, faded and glorious, easily lost to each other’s heartbeats like the feral screams of Margaret’s first try at the violin.

Taking the clothes out of the picture (what little they have left on) isn’t that hard either. Neither one feels all that much shame, and they’re both terribly gentle with each other as if afraid this is all going to break with one accidental scratch. Their respective pride and apathy (lessening by the day to tolerable degrees) doesn’t stop the minute or so of examining each other once unclothed from becoming unnervingly silent.

And then it loses the intent glare to it. They stop being so serious, regain the smiles to each kiss, and quit being assassins sizing up foes.

They’re two people. That’s all. Being insignificant is a relief, obvious in each little sigh and the careless way that Margaret tosses her hair, fingers teasing across flushed skin in a far-too-unseemly and playful manner.

They are not Moonlight and Twilight, they are Margaret and Alice. And for tonight, just for tonight, they can scream and cry out and curl their toes, toss wanton looks to the ceiling as the world stays ignorant.


End file.
